In a known apparatus for cleaning workpieces with chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid, a workpiece is placed in a cleaning position centrally of a cleaning chamber having chloro-fluoro-carbon vapor dispersed therein. Then chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid is sprayed to the inside or tapped holes of the workpiece from injection nozzles arranged laterally of the cleaning position. The jets of chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid act to remove cutting powder, an abrasive material, water-soluble cutting oil and the like produced or used in a cutting process and clinging to the inside or tapped holes of the workpiece.
However, since the workpiece is cleaned in the chloro-fluoro-carbon vapor centrally of the cleaning chamber according to the above cleaning apparatus, part of chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid jetting out of the injection nozzles and having a low boiling point is vaporized and dispersed in the cleaning chamber. It is therefore difficult to concentrate chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid on the portions of the workpiece to be cleaned, which results in a reduced cleaning effect of the chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid jets.
The known apparatus requires a large amount of chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid in order to compensate for the reduced cleaning effect. And considerable consumption and loss of chloro-fluoro-carbon liquid occur during a cleaning operation. These aspects give rise to a problem of high running cost.